Hero of the People
by HaganeNoWriter
Summary: Edward Elric is known to most as the champion of the common man. However, some people find it hard to believe that a military dog has turned to their side. On this day, every doubt has been erased from their minds. The people do have a champion. A child who spilled his blood to prevent harm to the innocent. He was their blood-stained hero.


**A/N: YAY NEW STORY! That's all I have to say. READ ZE STORY! XD**

From time to time, the Amestris State Military has celebrations. These could be banquets, exhibitions, parades, or, like today, staged events. Today is what Amestrians call Unity Day; the day that Amestris became a country.

This day has been named Unity Day because of the brave citizens that wanted their own country separated from Xing, Aerugo, Creta, and Drachma. These courageous souls banded together and recruited more people until they had enough to break away from these four nations. Unity is what made these peoples' dreams a reality, and formed Amestris. Although small in comparison to the rest of the world, Amestris has one of the most powerful military forces in the world. Most-likely due to the State Alchemists; The Dogs of the Military.

* * *

><p>Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, was currently facing his most difficult task yet. Wearing the regulation military uniform. He never believed he would ever have to face this day. The day that he was finally forced to wear the uniform.<p>

The 13-year old Major looked at himself in the mirror with disgust. He had finally managed to make the uniform fit right, but now he looked like he really did sell his soul to the State. The reflection may have shown a teenager in a traditional uniform, but Edward knew that wasn't him. That was the embodiment of his decision to sacrifice his freedom as a citizen for his brother, Alphonse.

His golden eyes narrowed into a scowl as he thought back to when he had to get measured for the uniform. Since all the other sizes were too big, he had to get one custom-made. Colonel Mustang nearly suffocated from laughter during the appointment with the tailor. The Colonel's comment afterward still swam in his mind.

"_Look on the brightside, pipsqueak. The ladies love a man in uniform" _

The Colonel was sporting a particularly large bruise on his forearm for the rest of the week.

Edward let loose a sigh, and proceeded to braid his long, golden hair. He then fitted the Military Formal cap on his head. There was only upside to today's stage event. He wasn't alone. Everyone in the military has to wear a formal uniform on Unity Day. Most would call it tradition. Edward called it a load of Bull.

Once Edward was finally satisfied with the uniform, he walked out of his dorm, and navigated to his superior's office. As he walked down the halls of Central Command, he saw many military officers getting ready also. As he passed, some of the officers had to steal a second glance at him. Everyone knew the name Edward Elric, and how he was the "Hero of the People". Seeing him in a uniform just seemed out of place and wrong.

As Edward finally reached the office, and entered. There stood Jean Havoc, Heymans Breda, Vato Falman, Kain Fuery, Riza Hawkeye, and Roy Mustang. All in uniform.

"Glad you could make it, Fullmetal." Mustang said, as he was trying to swat away Hawkeye's hand that was fixing his collar.

"Well, I'm not here by choice." Edward grumbled.

"Wow, I never thought we would ever see you in uniform, Chief." Havoc greeted.

"Oh, shut it." Edward snapped.

"Alright. Everyone's here, so let's head down to the grounds." Mustang announced. Everyone filed out of the room, and headed toward the outdoor stage where the event was taking place. While making the trek toward their destination, Mustang moved so that he and Edward were walking side-by-side.

"Remember, Shortstack. This is a formal event. Be respectful, and mind your manners. Keep yourself in line." Mustang warned.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't set anything on fire, Pyro." Edward retorted.

They finally made their way to the grounds, and Edward could already see hundreds of civilians standing in front of the stage. Military officers were also starting to create formations along the flanks of the stage. There were standing in order of unit, so Edward would be standing with Mustang's unit. As they passed the other squads to their designated area, other unit leaders saluted the Colonel.

They made their way over to their designated spot, and stopped. They then formed one rank, with Edward as the squad leader, since they were lined up by rank. Hawkeye stood to his left, and Mustang stood in front of them all.

They stood there for what seemed like an eternity, standing at the "Parade Rest" position. As more civilians entered the area in front of the stage, Edward could hear some of their conversations.

"Look, it's the Fullmetal Alchemist!"

"Which one is he?"

"The short one in uniform!"

"Why is he wearing the uniform?"

"Tradition? I'm sure he was forced into it. He's on our side after all."

Edward's eyebrow twitched, but managed to keep his bearing. Several other squads passed by them, then the Fuhrer himself passed by. Everyone saluted.

As Fuhrer Bradley made his way to the stage, Edward noticed a young girl, around twelve years old walk on to the stage. She had her shiny brown hair pulled back in a bun, and was wearing a mint-green dress that was covered in ruffles. She looked to Edward for a split second, and had an excited look on her face before took her place on the stage. She stood off to the side, while Fuhrer Bradley walked up to his podium, guards flanking him.

"Greeting, ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to this year's Unity Day event. Today, we honor the brave people who strove to form this nation of Amestris and make us the country that we are today. In honor of this, we have asked for one student from Central City Middle School to lead us in the national anthem. Please give a warm welcome to Amelia Thomas!" Fuhrer Bradley gestured to the young girl on the stage. She waved to the spectators, and walked up to a microphone in the center of the stage.

"Hello, everyone! Happy Unity Day! Please follow me in the national anthem." The girl started singing while the audience sang along. the military officers, including Edward, saluted.

Amelia was about halfway through the anthem when Edward noticed something suspicious. There was a certain man in a gray jacket that kept moving around in the crowd, as if to see the spectacle from a better angle. This made Edward uneasy, so he kept his eyes on him.

It was when the man made a hurried stride through the audience that he knew something was happening. Then he saw a flash of steel in the man's hand.

Edward's eyes wide in realization. He ran up to the stage, breaking the formation. Ignoring Mustang's order to regroup, he dashed up the steps to the stage. The man edged closer, and aimed his gleaming hand-pistol at Amelia. The audience was beginning to wonder why the young alchemist had rushed onto the stage, when he tackled her around he waist, interrupting her song. Then…

**Bang!**

The crowd went into chaos following the sound of the gunshot. Screaming and panicking emitted from the audience as they watched in pure terror as the youngest State Alchemist in history and the guest singer fell to the surface of the stage.

Guards rushed to their side, including Mustang, evaluating their injuries, and creating a protective wall around them. It was then that they noticed the blood pooling at their feet. Mustang looked to the girl, who was currently being taken off of the stage, and saw that she wasn't hurt, but shaking. He then looked to Edward, and he froze in place. His youngest subordinate was laying on his side, breathing heavily; a bullet wound in his abdomen. Crimson liquid seeping through his uniform and onto the stage.

Much to Mustang's surprise, Edward stumbled back on his feet, and faced the audience. The then softly pressed his palms together, and grabbed the microphone that Amelia had been using. He then shaped the amplifier into a spear, and searched for his target; the man in grey. When he spotted the man in a clearing in the crowd, he threw the spear like a javelin. he had a clear shot, since he was the only man making a deliberate break for the exit of the grounds. The spear pierced the man's leg, and immobilized him as he was shouting in pain.

Then, exhausted from blood-loss and spending precious energy, Edward fell back to the surface of the stage, unconscious.

"Is he Okay?"

"Did he just get shot?"

"He needs a hospital!"

"He was protecting Amelia! He can't die here!"

The crowd's conversations snapped Mustang out of his shock, and he went to take action. He took off his own military jacket, and pressed the thick material into the wound. Edward let loose a whimper of pain. After securing jacket around the gunshot wound, he lifted Edward off the ground with one arm around his back, and one arm looped under his knees. He ran of the stage, and through the crowd toward a military car, the rest of Mustang's team following them.

They entered the car, and Mustang barked at the driver to get to Central Hospital as fast as he can. They were speeding up and on their way in no time. Mustang looked down at Edward, whom he was still holding, and noticed that he wasn't doing well. He was breathing heavier, and bleeding more. Soon, Mustang's jacket was soaked, and blood was being absorbed into Mustang's undershirt.

Only one thought passed through Mustang's mind the entire ride to the hospital.

"I will _not_ let you die, Fullmetal."

**A/N: AHHHHHH! I killed Ed! JK. But I did feel really bad for making Ed get shot. Poor Ed. I juste realized. In saving Amelia, Ed has also traumatized her for the rest of her life! OMG IM HORRIBLE! Yeah... She's gonna need a lot of therapy... Anyway, THX 4 READING! Review PLEASE!**

**Until Next Time,**

**~HaganeNoWriter**


End file.
